Never Can Say Goodbye
by Naya-HeYa-Achell-Di
Summary: Dans la saison 3 Quinn réagi à la demande en mariage de Finn et essaye de convaincre Rachel que sa serait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

C'est ma première Fic donc soyez indulgents et désoler pour les fautes d'orthographe.

Disclamer : Glee ne m'appartient pas.

Never Can Say Goodbye:

…I never can say goodbye to you Ahhhh

Yeah yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah

Voilà je venais de finir Never Can Say Goodbye en la regardant, on se regardait droit dans les yeux mais je pouvais voir du coin de l'œil Santana et Kurt qui me regardait d'un air suspect et je savais à ce moment-là qu'ils savaient mais je n'y pouvais rien je devais lui dire car c'était ma dernière chance de la faire changer d'avis. Elle venait de m'apprendre que Finn venais de la demander en mariage… je sais c'est stupide mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux cet un idiot.  
On était là à se regarder avant que cet instant soit arrêté par les applaudissements des New Directions.  
- Waw Quinn c'était incroyable me dit Finn le pire ses qu'en me disant ça il n'a même pas conscience que cette chanson était pour que Rachel rompe avec lui.  
- il y a encore plus incroyable, une grande nouvelle… dit M. Shue. Dis-leur  
- Je suis admise à Yale ! Quand je leur dis je pue y voire leur surprise mais en même temps leur fierté ils sont heureux pour moi et ça me touche de savoir que j'ai des amis sur qui je peux comté. J'entends à peine M. Shue qui me dis que ces incroyables tellement il y a de bruit.  
- On est très fière de toi Quinn me dit Mercedes et là à partir de ce moment je savais que je voudrais toujours les avoir avec moi dans ma vie ils sont comme une famille pour moi.  
- je voulais vous remercier, parce que sans vous tous sa ne me serais jamais arrivé, vous m'avez épaulé et aimer à travers tous les drames, et c'est pourquoi je suis là. J'ai gâché trop de temps à me détester pour les stupides erreurs que j'ai faite, mais la vérité c'est que sans tout ça je n'aurais jamais pue espérer que ce soit mon futur. J'étais le seul obstacle, dans mes problèmes… On ne peut pas changer son passé, mais tu peux faire table rase et recommencer .je l'avais fixé pendant tout mon discoure, je voulais qu'elle comprenne chaque mot et qu'elle agisse, qu'elle le quitte ou qu'elle remette sa relation en considération.

Une fois les autres parties il ne restait plus qu'elle et moi. Je ne savais pas trop si je devais parler ou pas mais une chose était sur elle avait très bien compris que tous ce que je venais de faire était pour elle, heureusement elle coupa vite le silence.  
- Quinn je ne…  
- Non Rachel écoute-je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. Tu ne peux pas gâcher tout t'est rêve pour Finn  
- Je ne gâcherais pas mes rêves en me mariant avec Finn au contraire je n'en serai que plus heureuse  
- Non Rachel toi tu rêve d'être une star tu veux le devenir, tu veux être au sommet mais Finn, Finn lui veut reprendre le garage du père de Kurt et avoir une vie qu'elle qu'ont que mais toi tu es Rachel Berry la future étoile de Broadway avec un talent énorme qui fera rêver tout le monde ! Tu dois le laisser dans cette vie et partir à New York pour réaliser t'es rêve parce que à la fin de la semaine prochaine je peux te promettre que tu auras ta lettre de NYADA et que tu auras ton billet de sortie de Lima. Tu es Rachel Barbara Berry et tu ne veux et ne peux pas rester ici simplement pour être la femme de Finn Hudson car tu mérite mieux !

Ça faisait quatre jours depuis notre discussion et on ne c'était pas reparler juste des « bonjours » quand on se croiser, j'avais appris que Kurt était finaliste pour NYADA et que Rachel n'avait encore rien reçue mais je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps car elle était beaucoup plus talentueuse que Kurt et je ne dis pas ça juste parce que je suis amoureuse d'elle. Mais je me disais qu'il serait temps de lui parler donc je lui avais donné rendez-vous à l'auditorium pour parler, ça faisait déjà 7 minutes que je l'attendais et je n'étais pas sur de si oui ou non elle viendrait donc je décidais de partir quand Rachel arriva en trombe en disant des « Quinn ! Attends-j'arrive…excuse- moi de mon retard » c'était même assez marrant de la voir comme ça enfin sa l'aurait était si elle n'avait pas les yeux rouge et les joues encore humide de surement récente larme.  
- Tu voulais me parler Quinn ? Elle avait les larmes aux eux en me parlant  
- Rach ça vas-tu n'a pas l'air bien  
Elle sortait une lettre de son sac  
- Rach est-ce ce que je pense. Elle hocha de la tête et se mit à fondre en larmes. Rachel qu'est-Ce qu'il se passe tu va bien ? Je ne comprends pas tu devrais être contente…  
- Qu... Quinn j'ai fait une erreur. Je croyais que je ne recevrais plus la lettre, si je t'avais écouté je...il ne me restait plus que lui je me sentais perdu mais maintenant NYADA veut de moi et… Je la lâchais tout d'un coup comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire, elle lui avait dit oui. Je voulais pleurez-la à supplier de me dire que ces faux que jamais elle n'aurait pu me faire ça. Je la regardais avec tristesse…en laissant échapper un :  
- Rach…Quand je le dit ma voix était plus basses que je ne le pensée  
…et je partis en courant non sans l'entendre derrière moi éclater en sanglots. Une fois sortie de l'auditorium je me mis à courir jusqu'à ma voiture et quand je l'atteins et que je suis sur d'être seul j'éclate à mon tour en sanglots, elle venait de me briser le cœur. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle avait dit oui…


	2. Chapter 2

**Bon alors j'ai décidé de faire un chapitre concentré uniquement sur Quinn et c'est pensé et de ses réactions face à la demande en mariage de Finn mais j'essaierais de faire d'autre POV dans les autres chapitres.**

**Asegawa: merci beaucoup et je suis désolé pour les fautes j'essaie de corriger même si j'ai du mal...mais bon sa tu as dû le voir xD . Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ;)**

**Natsushizu & Quickly : Merci beaucoup ça fait super plaisir j'espère que vous aimerez se chapitre aussi =)**

**Sinon je vous dis bonne lecture et enjoy ! :)**

POV Quinn :

_Ça faisait deux jours que je n'étais pas sortie de mon lit, j'ignorais les appels et les messages, je ne pouvais voir personne mais ne je ne voulais surtout que personne ne me voix comme ça. Je me sentais trahie, j'avais l'impression qu'elle m'avait trompée ces assez bêtes je sais on n'est pas ensemble mais que voulez-vous que je vous dise elle est devenue ma raison de vivre depuis que j'ai abandonné Beth… Ça avait été difficile pour moi de l'acceptait mais après la naissance de Beth je me sentais…pathétique, je venais de « donner » ma fille, il ne me restait plus rien appart ses sentiments que je n'arrivais pas à gérer alors je m'y suis accroché pour ne pas tomber dans une dépression où je ne savais pas si je serais capable de me relever et au fil du temps je me suis rendu compte que je m'y étais trop accroché je leur en ai donné trop d'importance, trop d'occasions de me faire mal, trop d'occasions de m'humilier, trop d'occasions de me briser… plus que le départ de Beth, plus que les rejets de mes parents. C'est pour ça qu'en ce moment même je me hais, je me hais de lui donner de l'importance, de l'aimer, de me soucier d'elle, de m'inquiéter encore pour elle, de m'être fait avoir comme une merde mais surtout je hais le fait que la seule chose que je veux à cet instant est de me réfugier dans ces bras pour lui demander si elle va bien car malgré toute ma douleur je sais qu'elle n'est pas bien qu'elle doit être effondrée et doit se sentir plus pathétique que tout pour lui avoir dit oui, pour lui avoir donné l'espoir qu'elle l'aimait plus que sa carrière ou même Broadway alors que tout le monde sait qu'elle le quitterait s'il le fallait mais entant que mari pourrait-elle le quitter? Ça je ne le sais pas et je suis sur qu'elle ne le sait pas non plus._

Je me retourne brutalement pour m'enfouir encore plus sous ma couverture. _J'ai tellement mal en ce moment que j'aimerais bien qu'un camion me roule dessus, putain ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre je venais à peine de commencer à me rapprocher d'elle ! On commençait à tisser des liens, je pensais même à lui avouer merde. Comment elle a pu faire ça, je croyais au moins qu'elle était plus intelligente que ça et puis Fin…_

Je fus coupé dans mes réflexions par deux gros coups taper à ma porte, ça devait encore être ma mère, elle venait toutes les... je ne sais pas combien d'heures car je ne m'en préoccupe pas enfaite, je veux juste être seule. J'essaie donc de reprendre peu une contenance pour pouvoir parler un peu près correctement.

- Maman je tais dit de ne plus revenir ! Je veux être seule ! Dis-je d'une voix beaucoup plus cassée que je n'aurais pue pensée.  
À ma surprise la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et se referma aussi brutalement qu'elle s'est ouverte, je ne bougeais toujours pas mais j'entendais le verrou de ma porte s'enclencher.  
- Putain Fabray qu'est-ce que tu fous j'essaie de t'appeler depuis vendredi !  
_Santana... Bien sûr j'aurais du m'y attendre._  
- Fabray je te parle ! Qu'est-ce que ta ! Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi je ne tes pas vue depuis vendredi midi ? dit-elle en criant mais je crus entendre de l'inquiétude dans sa voix.  
- Santana je ne suis pas d'humeur là donc case-toi  
- Wow Fabray je t'arrête toute suite de 1 tu me dis pas « case-toi » de 2 je fais ce que je veux et de 3 mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? dit-elle en m'arrachant ma couverture ce qui m'arracha un cri de surprise  
- Q ? il y avait définitivement de l'inquiétude dans sa voix.  
- Pars s'il te plaît… ma voix était tremblant et à peine audible mais je n'arrivais pas à faire mieux. Soudain je sentais son corps se presser aux miens, ce qui était franchement inquiétant car Santana Lopez ne fait pas dans la sentimentale.  
- C'est Rachel. Sous ces mots je sens mon corps se raidir, elle savait. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter Quinnie, sa fait un moment que j'avais remarqué enfin faux dire que tu n'es pas très discrète. D'ailleurs j'ai parié 50$ avec Hummel que vous serez ensemble avant la Saint-Valentin.

Je me tends à nouveau mais cette fois ces suivit ce quelque tremblement, Santana le sens à nouveau et ressert son emprise autour de mon corps. _Si Kurt savait alors peut-être que les autres aussi.__  
_-Ne t'inquiète pas il n'y a que nous qui savons enfin avec Britt. Dis-moi ce qu'il ces passer ?

- écoute, tu peux tout me dire ! Je veux juste savoir ce qui ses passés entre toi et Berry vendredi midi pour que vous soyez dans cet état?  
_Venait-elle de dire « vous » ?__  
_- Vous ? Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais je savais qu'elle m'avait entendue.

- Oui vous

Début flash-back :

Vendredi au Glee Club (soit 15 min après le départ de Quinn)

Rachel arriva avec 10 min de retard, ce qui est très inhabituel, elle avait les yeux rouges et des taches sur son chandail qui nous faisait clairement comprendre qu'elle avait pleuré.

-Excusez-moi de mon retard. C'était une phrase courte et dite à voix base ce qui était clairement inhabituel venant de Rachel Berry, elle alla s'assoir sur une chaise rapidement en évitant les questions qu'aurait pu poser M. Shue ou les autres.

-Bon bah on dirait qu'il ne manque plus que Quinn, nous allons l'attendre 5 min avant de commencer. -Elle ne viendra pas à cette séance monsieur. Dit Rachel à la surprise de tout le monde. - À bon… je peux savoir pourquoi. -El... Elle n'e se sent pas bien et est rentré chez elle. -Bon très bien. Alors aujourd'hui je tiens à tous vous féliciter pour cette super semaine je crois qu'on peut dire que Michael Jackson aurait été fier.

Fin du flash-back.

- Franchement maintenant que j'y pense je préfère que vous vous disputiez parce que si tu avais vu le silence qu'il y avait c'était magique je crois que c'est le meilleur cours de Glee que j'ai eu. Donc enfaite dit moi ses quoique tu lui aies dit pour qu-

- Finn la demander en mariage, et vendredi elle m'a dit qu'elle lui avait dit oui. Dis-je avant d'éclater de nouveau en sanglots.

**J'adore Santana donc je pense en faire un des personnages les plus importants de ma Fic et j'espère que vous avez aimé l'amitié Quintana =)**


End file.
